opposites
by inulover305
Summary: this story has any many more characters and it has some new characters! diabolical lovers/Naruto/Percy Jackson / the mortal instruments and more familiar ones. Kimiko is an abandoned child with no idea about her origins at 7yrs old she meet a group of boys. the year she met them her world changed all because of a promise. Sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites

**I do not own any characters except KIMIKO**

We were all being forced to go to a child reading. It was what their mothers called a positive and kind thing to do we called it wasting our damn time. Well this child reading is when people [paranormal people] go to this huge medieval looking white mansion. Well the kids that attend the place have to be special; they have to be priestesses or demons or angels some are demigods and tributes. There might be werewolves' vampires' fairies and immortals also but we aren't sure. Well the kids are taught by our parents and our parents didn't want to do the child reading this year so their expecting us to do it as volunteers. The thing they do in child readings is that a child selects one of the volunteers and the volunteer has to read the child favorite books for an hour then they have to hang out with them till dinner. When we were nearing the gates of the medieval thing Percy spoke. Percy said "I wonder if they'll be brats or cuties". "keh, you say it as if you're expecting little girls". Inuyasha replied. Percy turned crimson and mumbled" I prefer them better because their cuter and sweeter". Inuyasha was about to reply when I rang the door ball. A minute passed and nobody had opened the door so I was about to ring again when a women with dark raven hair opened the door. The women had a slender muscular frame and piercing icy blue eyes. We knew immediately who it was. Maryse said "hello your finally hear ". "Hey Mom "Alec and Jace" simultaneously said. At the same time Gideon and Gabriel said "hey aunt Maryse"?

Percy p.o.v

Percy had never met Alec's mother and from the looks of it i didn't want to piss her off. Maryse that is what Percy remembered Alec telling them. Maryse had ushered us inside and began to show them around the mansion. Percy had been shocked since the inside was really nice it had walls that were 40ft tall they were embalmed with ruby and diamonds they made a symbol but Percy thought that was over doing it. A chandelier twice his height was hanging on the ceiling it was made of beautiful crystals it made the sign of a lightning bolt. Percy was use to stuff like that since he was loaded he and his friend are so rich that his grand children's grandchildren children won't have to work a day in their lives and they would be able to live like him and that was saying a lot since he bought a lot. Percy had been caught up thinking that he didn't realize when they left and apparently neither did them. I was trying to figure out where they went because there were about three hallways and four doors leading who knows where when i felt something bite on my pant leg just beneath my thigh.

Kimiko p.o.v

Kimiko had been hiding from everyone she didn't want anyone to anyone to find her. So she was with her Alaskan husky her name was snow white and was easily bigger than Kimiko. They had been sneaking inside the walls Kimiko knew the house inside and out. Kimiko had been there for seven years. Winter let out a loud growl and she began to glow a little Kimiko knew that that meant strangers were in the house. I followed winter but we soon began to tire so fortunately winter was there to let me get on her back. I was about 12in tall and winter was 4 something ft. tall so it was surprising I didn't get lost in the fur. When I woke up i shrieked i was face to face with a boy that looked seven teen with pretty sea green eyes he smelled like ocean breeze. He smiled and said "hi" at the same a moment Maryse and a bunch of dudes came .I slapped the boy and ran out on winters back. I could hear laughter coming from the place I had just left. Kimiko took a secret pathway that only I knew it was a short cut to her bedroom. The hall way to get there was adorned with torches the walls were made of bricks and it smelled musty most people didn't take this path that's why I called it my secret pathway. Well if you walked to the end you would find a door and when you opened the door it was my bedroom. I entered my bedroom only to find a man or boy that had stringy blonde hair and was admiring my teddy bears.

Inuyasha p.o.v

Inuyasha was beyond bored and I was looking at the painting when we heard a shriek. All of us froze and looked at where the scream came from .Maryse had a panicked look on her face and bolted to the direction where it came from. Sesshomaru and I were confused so we just followed and when we returned to the place we had first been in I burst out laughing. A tiny girl was on a white dog and she had slapped Percy right after that she ran away riding the dogs back! It was hilarious and adorable at the same time. Percy looked down right shocked and I just started laughing when I felt a pain in my stomach .i winced and looked up I saw Percy glaring at me and my brothers smirking so it was pretty easy to tell that Percy had punched me and they were laughing at me silently. Who was that "said Percy. That was Nissan sage kimiko, replied Maryse.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss p.o.v

Katniss was trying to find Kimiko she had looked every where but couldn't seem to find her. "Percy I don't care if you didn't do any thing you are going to apologize to Nissan. Maryse responded with a voice that seemed to say I dare you to talk back. Nissan was kimiko's real name but only the adults called her that ,so I listened closely to see if they would say anything else regarding Kimiko and her where abouts, when I heard a boys voice. "But she slapped me I didn't do anything, I say she should apologize to me." I was curious since we hardly get visitors and I was partially bored so I peeked around the corner I was hiding behind and was face to face with a boy with light blue eyes and matted down dirty blond hair. He looked a year or two older then me but that didn't change the fact that he was intimidating. I decided to keep silent and so did he and we just stood their staring at each other awkwardly might I point out when I guess Maryse decided to check out why the blue eyed boy was taking so long in the corner. When she saw me and him standing their she smiled and said "Well Peeta this is Katniss, Katniss this is Peeta. The boy didn't say anything and I wasn't going to start talking so you could already see a failed friendship between us. Oh well, who needs friends was my model. "So Katniss why were you hiding behind a corner "said Peeta. I blushed and realized he must have thought I was eavesdropping. Uhh,Why aren't you hiding behind a corner "I replied.

Peeta p.o.v

Peeta had been watching the argument going on between Percy and Maryse and I had gotten bored I started looking around when I saw Jordan shoes peaking out from the corner. I silently chuckled it must be one of the students I was tiptoeing quietly over to the sneaker when Gale stopped me. "Where are you going "whispered Gale. "I believe that is none of your business i whispered back becoming extremely irritated since it was starting to bug me that gale tried to act like my older bro when we weren't even related and he was just a couple of months older then me.I pushed past him and made my way towards the shoe I shivered slightly because I felt his glare on my back just as I reached the corner my eyes met gray eyed girl she had a long side braid resting on her shoulder and had mysterious gray eyes she was pretty short and looked about 1 year younger that me which meant she was 9.I wasn't going to stat talking any soon so I waited to see if she would speak. She didn't. I saw her zone out and decided to ask why she was hiding "So Katniss why were you hiding behind a corner". I mentally slapped myself I had made it sound like I was scolding a child but her response caught off guard and so did her blush I noted that she was really cute. "Uhh,Why aren't you hiding behind a corner "Katniss replied. I chuckled and said because" I didn't have a good enough reason maybe you have one".Nope bye now"Katniss responded running away. Maryse caught her by the collar. "Your helping show them around "Maryse said."Them"Katniss asked confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Katniss P.O.V

Katniss head hurted she just found out who "them" was. They were a bunch of 6-15yr olds. The ones that were Japanese or from a different country sorry but I wont remember your name. She had only remembered Peeta, Gale, Percy, and Fin- something. She had to show them around because supposedly Maryse had work to be done. Grumbling I led them down a random hall way but, then I noticed this particular hall way was the Victor hallway. so I started to explain "This is called the victor hallway because the walls have portraits of all the Victors in the hunger games and the little paper show how they won"." We also have a tribute hallway where they honored all the tributes that died"." President Snow had retired and his granddaughter had taken charge now there was no hunger games but, every 3 years one will be held but instead of randomly picking one they'd be voted a child. Once that person is selected there brought to the place I am now. I looked behind me to see if they understood but they were all looking at a portrait of a boy. Curious I asked them why they were looking "Cause that's Finnie" responded a boy with red hair and a fox tail.

Finnick P.O.V

The Katniss girl had looked kind of dazed after she met us we couldn't quite blame her thought their was a lot of us. She turned on her heel and had walked into a hallway we followed cause we didn't know where to go and frankly we didn't not want to get slapped by a crazy girl. when we entered the hallway we noticed that it had all the victors of the hunger games "this is called the victor hallway because the walls have portraits of all the Victors in the hunger games and the little paper show how they won"." We also have a tribute hallway where they honored all the tributes that died". I heard Katniss say but I tuned out and started looking for my portrait. I was 14 and had been in the hunger games a few months ago so I should be here. "We'll help you look" whispered Peeta. I nodded my head and started looking when Shippo pointed at portrait and was about to scream out. Inuyasha had quickly covered his mouth and we all got in front of the portrait their I was with my trident." why are you looking at that portrait" Katniss asked. we all turned and noticed Katniss leaning agents the wall. Cause that's Finnie I heard Shippo say. I raised my hand" that's me" I said. "you know how stupid you look raising your hand to a 10 year old right" Katniss replied she had an amused smile. I blushed and put my had down and we continued walking "Can we see the tributes hallway "asked Peeta. "Sure" Katniss replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko P.O.V

* * *

Kimiko entered her room and saw a tall boy with stringy blonde hair she was confused he was staring at her bears as if deciding which one was the best. "Who are you" I asked quietly. Turning to face me the boy looked surprised "Hi are you the one who owns these bears" he said. I raised my eyebrow and was trying to figure out if I should answer." Oh silly me my names Octavian I'm an Augur ". said Octavian."I'm Kimiko, why are you looking at my bears? I asked. "I'm just interested may I have one" Octavian asked. My eyes widened the boy look to old to play with teddy bears why would he want one." I thought big kids don't like teddy bears well Catnip always tells me that." Hmmm ,Well I don't know who this Cat per- Catnip I interrupted "her names Catnip". Octavian smiled "Well, I don't know who this Catnip is but I can say that i want a teddy bear"." Why I asked. "Oh I want to cut off there head to see what the gods are saying. Horrified I ran in front of him "Winter attack"! Growling Winter bared her teeth and started transforming she grew twice her usual height which meant she was 8 ft. tall her fur gradually got thicker as she transformed. Foam started coming from her mouth and Winters pupils became blue, her iris becoming blood red. Winter launched herself at Octavian her claws sinking into his chest he gave out a blood curling shriek before Winter could gnaw his throat Maryse came in and rushed over to Octavian making a rune on her hand so that Winter could back off. At the same moment the boys she was with earlier came rushing in with Katniss in the lead."Nissan what did you do". I remained silent. "NISSAN". Maryse let out a sigh "Kimiko why did you make your dog attack Octavian"."First off that "DOG" has a name it's Winter and 2nd he said he wanted to cut off my teddy bears heads" I replied silently cursing the gods that Winter didn't rip out Maryse throat. "Kimiko he's a guest do you know what you look like to him probably a monster". Maryse replied while glaring at me. I looked at the floor noticing that Winter had transformed back."It's not her fault Kimiko didn't do anything wrong she's very protective of her things she's the youngest so she must miss her parents and they probably gave her those bears" Catnip said. "Katniss don't defend her she made the dog attack for no good reason"." Well maybe if you took care of us better she wouldn't have done that" Catnip yelled at Maryse." Did you just yell at me Katniss don't you dare your suppose to be the responsible child". Maryse screamed back. "And your suppose to be a the caring adult yet you just had the nerve to call a 7yr old a monster" Katniss screamed back. Maryse glared and cradled Octavian's shoulder helping him out the door.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

We were all silent the argument between Katniss and Maryse was intense. Katniss walked over to the little girl who slapped Percy we felt sympathy for her ,Maryse had been a little harsh. Percy walked over to her and hugged her "hey you okay Maryse probably didn't mean it". "Don't worry she says crueler things then that, I'm sorry I slapped you, you startled me so it partially your fault". All of us were surprised by the way she had apologized fro what we learned form Katniss she was barely seven yet the way she spoke was as if she were beyond her years. "come Winter lets find Clove". We watched as she walked out. "Is she special" I asked once she disappeared from the room. "We don't know we don't know what she is but her intelligence, speed, stamina, strength aren't human" Katniss replied


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss p.o.v

They all looked calmed as if they could believe that Kimiko was special. "Well all of you are going to believe me give me a reaction or something after that dramatic sentence ya don't even looked shocked!

"Should we be shocked this is a school of SPECIAL kids" Finnick replied stretching out special.  
"yes you should be shocked " I replied. "Well I'm not so deal with it" Finnick replied snapping his fingers while doing an imaginary hair flip. "mm, you do realize girls don't even do that right".

"Shush your just saying that because you cant deal with this "Finnick said waving his hand over his face. "his parents had dropped him as a child".Sesshomaru replied. "Your so mean Fluffy" Finnick wailed. I just stared amused by the scene. " So Katie have you ever thought of getting highlights".

"Wow that was just, wait did you just call me Katie NOBODY calls me that I replied tackling Finnick." But Katie is better then a root- oomph I'm going to get a bruise there". Finnick replied.

They all watched in amusement as Katniss stood up and brushed herself off. "Now then we still have a tour to finish". "Your so cruel kat- Call me Katie again I'll kick you where the sun don't shine". Finnick stayed quite after that and I started leading down the tributes hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Kimiko P.O.V

Kimiko was silently following after the group of boys they all seemed awed at the many portraits of fallen tributes.

I was mostly paying attention to a cute boy, he was light-skinned with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. His hair was chin-length that parted to frame the sides of his face. He wore a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and his clan's crest on its back, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools.

I knew he was a ninja when I hade first seen him because his family crest was that of the Uchihas three other boys were wearing the same symbol.

"So Katniss tell me is there any cute girls". Said Finnick. "Well I have a friend named Annie if you date her I can ship you and call you Fannie". Katniss replied. "I'm named after a girls ass". I blushed when I heard ass but soon after my whole face went red. "At least my ship name isn't penis". Katniss entire face turned red "Who the hell is my partner". Peeta". Finnick replied.

* * *

_This is to my friend SugarCube123 who for some odd reason loves peeta and Katniss ship name!XD_


End file.
